The present invention relates generally to wireless communication devices, such as radio frequency devices, and the manufacture thereof.
Radio frequency devices, such as radio frequency identification (“RFID”) labels are well known in the art and are used in a variety of diverse industries. Typically, RFID labels are placed on or in an object to facilitate wireless identification of that object.
A typical RFID label consists of an RFID inlay positioned between a facestock and a liner of a two-ply label. Normally, the inlay will be strongly adhered to the facestock and releasably adhered to the liner. This enables the facestock and inlay to be peeled from the release liner as a single unit so that the facestock-inlay unit can be adhered to an object.
The fabrication of RFID labels typically starts with pre-manufactured two-ply label web stock. The web stock includes a facestock web and a liner web releasably adhered together by pressure-sensitive adhesive. If the finished RFID labels are to have any text or graphics, the web stock is first printed with the desired indicia. After printing, the web stock is transferred to a separate processing area where it is de-laminated to allow inlays to be inserted.
Once the inlays are inserted between the facestock web and the liner web, adhesive is applied to each of the inlays and the two-ply label web stock is re-laminated with the inlay embedded between the facestock web and a liner web. The web stock is then die-cut to segment the web stock into individual label portions, which can be separated by breaking or tearing to form individual labels.
One of the main inhibitors to further expanding the use of RFID labels is the cost of manufacturing such labels.